


Best Day Ever

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, War, 乙女向 - Freeform, 你×莱姆斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 你和莱姆斯的相遇真的不怎么样。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：你×莱姆斯，“你”在圣芒戈工作，因为一些原因，和莱姆斯在不太好的境况下相遇了。  
> 算是乙女向，但不太典型，为交代前因后果写了太多跟CP无关的内容。  
> 大家鼠年快乐！都有鼠于自己的甜甜幸福！  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

你和莱姆斯的相遇真的不怎么样。

你想象过，遇到白马王子的时候，你会是一身礼服盛装、惊艳全场；又或者只是干净的校服，在阳光下回眸微笑，与他双双怦然心动。

然而那个时候你在哭，妆糊了一脸，满身都是灼伤；几个人抓着你的手臂，那些手还把你的衣服也扯得乱七八糟，因为你一直在挣扎。你知道你要死了，他们在把你带去处决的路上，也许他们还打算做些别的，对你用刑、强暴你，可你其实什么也不知道。

早上出门的时候，你完全没想过这一天会如此结束。你同往常一样去圣芒戈上班，在药房的桌边坐好，摆好笔记本准备对购药者进行登记。然后你伸了个懒腰，踢到一具躯体。你没有尖叫，或许你应该，但长期跟各种各样（面颊上长着手的、脑袋被变成钟的）的病人打交道过后，你已经没那么容易尖叫了。

那人缩在桌子底下，满脸是血，惊恐万分。你认出了他，他正受到通缉，因为参与从开往阿兹卡班的船上救出麻瓜出身者。他一定是没了魔杖，走投无路才闯进来找药，结果大概是昏过去、走不了了。他无声地哀求你不要声张，摇头，摆动颤抖的手，有两根指头草草地捆着绷带。这时第一批购药人来了，你本该喊叫的，可你尽管只是个药房前台、却也总以治疗师自居，一名治疗师不能对一个绝望的伤者这么做。所以你咽下一口唾沫，如常招待他们。

你太蠢了，一个没有魔杖的人闯进药房，当然会被发现。仅仅一个小时后，自称属于魔法部的队伍就来到了圣芒戈，大肆搜查。你没法逃脱干系了，你解释不了自己怎么会让这人留在自己桌子底下，你惊慌失措，他却想到了办法。

“我先到左边第一排架子后面去。”那人说，“等他们来了，你假装过去拿药，然后我会劫持你。这样他们会知道你跟我不是一伙的。”

“他们会把我一块杀死的！”你小声说，你知道那些人是怎样的，“他们根本不会在乎我的死活，只想抓到你。”

“没关系，只是装装样子，他们攻击之前我会把你推到旁边。”那人惨然微笑，像是想给你一点信心，你能了解到他没打算活着出去，“我现在没有力气，你看得出来吧？我本来就活不了多久了，我就只是……抱歉给你带来麻烦。”

你看着他，陷入混乱。搜查的人越来越近了，他们冷酷无情，追捕所谓罪犯时不在乎平民伤亡；而你眼前这个人快要死了，还在向你道歉。他是为了救人落到如此境地，而救人的愿望正是你当初选择圣芒戈的原因。

“请你相信我。我叫本吉·卡拉多克，住在约克郡。”他好年轻，一定只比你大几岁，“如果可以的话，请你去看看我的父母。告诉他们……告诉他们我爱他们，但我相信我选择的道路。我在做正确的事。”

你也想要做正确的事。

“好的。”你说，“但不要去你刚才说的地方。能看到后门旁边的柜子吗？旁边是放活力滋补药剂的架子，把底下那扇门拉开，就能挡住你。”

本吉点点头，恐惧从他身上消失了，他带着一种决然的神色，弯腰朝你说的地方移动。他真的非常虚弱，动作迟缓不连贯，他说他没有力气逃跑的时候是说真的。但你不能不试一试，否则你恐怕就无法再面对自己了。

你弯下腰，把魔杖放在地上往那边一推，让它滑到本吉所在的地方。本吉发出惊讶的声音，他一定立刻就知道你要做什么了。但是搜查的人到了，你起身像个敬业的药房前台那样阻止他们闯入，大声介绍各种药剂所在的位置，声称自己都检查过了，暗自祈祷本吉能会意喝下药剂恢复体力。你成功拖延了那些人几分钟，然后领头的人打了你一巴掌叫你滚一边去，带着队伍闯了进来。你扑倒在架子上，顺势将一大瓶腐蚀剂摔在他们中间，这种药被谨慎地用于除去患者身上的鳞甲，但在使用者身上没有鳞甲或防护服的时候，后果会很严重。

尖叫声在药房里响成一片，你没管皮肤的灼烧感，把更多不该直接暴露在空气中的药物打翻。你听到本吉终于破门而出，然后被打昏了。

这就是你从圣芒戈小职员变成罪犯的全过程。

他们把你丢进一个笼子，像是关押野兽的那种，但惊惶四顾的时候你没有看见野兽，却看见了一个男生。他跟你差不多年纪，有着棕色的头发和眼睛，跟本吉一样狼狈；你们对视的时候，他甚至比你还惊恐。

“不！放她出去！”他大叫从栏杆的缝隙中伸出手，“求你们不要！杀了我！杀了我！”

你很快明白了原因：与你同在笼子里的莱姆斯·卢平是个狼人，而今晚是满月夜。这是他们给你安排的行刑方式，他们称此为“演出”。那些人大笑着出去了，他们打算过几个小时再下来，黄昏时分，前来观赏。

莱姆斯还在大叫，而你已经连叫的力气都没有了，后退着尽可能远离他。笼子上有咒语，使劲去掰会被蜇伤，你放弃了尝试，你不擅长决斗或解咒，你本来就只有魔药和草药学得好。

当莱姆斯靠近你的时候你尖叫，诅咒他，朝他吐唾沫。这不是他的错但你不在乎，你要死了，尸体会因为狼人的撕咬面目全非，连你的家人和朋友都认不出来。没有什么死法比这更糟糕，这就是头脑发热干蠢事的代价。这个狼人是你的行刑者，你不要他来碰你。

但他很坚持，耐心地靠近，在你拳打脚踢的时候退缩，等你累了又一点点挪过来。最终你放弃了，你完全不知道他想做什么，也许他觉得很内疚想给你一个拥抱，随他去吧，既然你要死了，他想汲取点儿安慰也没什么不可以。没人会自愿成为狼人，他大概只是一个遭逢不幸的好人，像本吉一样。你希望本吉逃出去了，否则这一切就一点意义都没有了。

他的臂膀环过你的肩，真的好温暖，很快你就顺从地偎在了他怀中。你不想假装勇敢或矜持，圣芒戈每天都有人死，死的时候勇敢不勇敢都一个样。要是你非得死的话，有一双可以拥抱的臂膀也不错，即便是来自即将要咬死你的狼人。他很温柔，整理你的头发，或许还问了你问题，你只是摇摇头把脸埋在他肩上。你已经开始喜欢他了，大概是因为这是你死前所有的全部，但无所谓，你想象自己跟他约会，你值得在最后拥有些好东西。

莱姆斯拉过你的手，你直接反握上去，他停了一下，没对你前后不一的行为发表意见。你喜欢这只手，握起来很舒服，是不容易得风湿病的那种形状，风湿特别烦人。这真的很荒谬，你坐在笼子里，被一个狼人抱着，还在想风湿。你居然感到有点宁静，像是尘埃落定。这时，有什么从那只手滑进了你的掌心。

是一个皮带扣，你从刻意构筑的朦胧平静中清醒过来，你不知道这是什么意思，却本能地感到事关重大。

“用拇指在两头分别摩擦三次，它会变成匕首。”顺着拥抱你的姿势，莱姆斯在你耳边说，“趁我还没有变成狼形，用它杀了我。刺进我的喉咙就可以。很快的，别怕。”

完全不是你想听到的那种声音，他太清醒、太冷静，你已经放弃了，但他还在抓住最后一点机会救你的命。他真的就像本吉，如此坚持求生，挣扎着要活下去，却总是把别人的命放在自己的前边。

说完莱姆斯就从你身边退开了，他根本就不是想要安慰，他是要不受注意地把武器给你，你才是那个一心想要在死前抓住最后一点温暖的人。你无法理解他们这些人怎么能这么冷酷、这么勇敢，他明明有着那样温柔的眼神和手指啊。

“你叫什么名字？”莱姆斯问。

你告诉了他，而他回答“很遗憾不得不在这种情况下认识你”。你们随意地聊了些无关战争的话题，原来你们在霍格沃茨同级，只是不同院，你对社交不感兴趣，竟没对他留下丝毫印象。

他却记得你，你是那个在图书馆一角认认真真啃草药学大部头的女孩子，他说你专注的神情甚至让他对那本书产生了兴趣。你不知道自己到了这步田地还能脸红，你告诉他你却很遗憾自己当时是那么专注，否则你们就可以早些相识。你真希望自己曾在校园里跟莱姆斯约会，哪怕是没有结果的一两次都可以，你想细细观察他头发和睫毛投在脸上的影子，他笑起来嘴角扬起的弧度。

是真的，你们所有的时间太短了，你好想吻他，但是在死前这样做是不负责任的。你希望他可以活下去，你希望治疗师们最终能找到治愈狼人的方法，你希望他可以堂堂正正走在阳光下。

“时间快到了。”莱姆斯说，像是很遗憾打破你们之间刚建立起的气氛。那么这是个约会了。

“我总得靠近你，对吧？”你找到了这个理由，回到莱姆斯的怀里。

他的呼吸很平静，心跳却不受控制地加快，他在等待死亡，试图表现得勇敢无畏。这不是为了无用的尊严，他是为了你，他想假装你即将夺取的是一件他并不在乎的东西。

你蹭着他脏兮兮的袍子微笑，你不会夺去那样东西。你不够优秀，一直没能取得成为治疗师的资格，但这不妨碍你在骨头与魔杖交叉的标识下宣誓，你的刀刃只会朝向药材和你自己。治疗师不伤人，而你，你愿意为莱姆斯·卢平而死，虽然你们仅仅相识几个小时。

“你是我遇到过最好的人。”你说，把那个皮带扣变成匕首，“最好的，最勇敢的，最温柔的，最可爱的男孩。我希望……怎么？”

一只巨大的黑狗在用鼻子拱你的胳膊肘。

哪来的狗？

莱姆斯以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢过匕首，朝那只狗掷过去，削掉了尖耳朵上的一点毛发。黑狗猛然一闪，冲他咆哮，接着变成了一个高大英俊的黑发青年。

“你他妈想杀了我吗？”西里斯·布莱克你还是认识的，“操！我他妈像只狗一样闻着你的味道找牢房，这就是你他妈的报答？”

“本来就是只狗，你自己选的。”莱姆斯说。

这时候你们都听到楼上打斗的声音，有人来救你们了。本来你都准备好了，这个事实现在却一下子打垮了你，你慢慢跪倒在笼子里，四肢都失去了力气。

“喂，姑娘，你可不能昏过去啊！”西里斯大叫，一边想办法破除笼子上的咒语，“外边情况不太好，我还指望着你们能自己跑呢！”

“我来保护她。”莱姆斯坚决地把你架在肩膀上，“没事的，我们能出去。”

你点头，等西里斯完成工作，你感觉恢复了一些，便推开他，自己迈步离开了那结结实实的囚笼。

这一刻起你要为保护自己的性命而战，你决定如果能活下来，要努力去做莱姆斯和本吉那样的人。而且你还想跟莱姆斯约会呢。

“真体贴。”西里斯贱兮兮地说，“不愧是最好的，最勇敢的，最温柔的，最可爱的……”

他躲开莱姆斯向他下体发出的一次恶毒踢击。

你忍不住笑起来，脸上因为与灼伤无关的原因火辣辣的。真是糟糕的告白，不过，这是最棒的一天。 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 女主可脑补No One There的主角阿克希•伦德。


End file.
